deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando
Sakuya vs Dio '''is a What-If? Death Battle & a previous One Minute Melee and is a Collaboration of users Derpurple, SaikouTouhou and Pikatoo. Description Two time stopping bad-asses, one is an immortal vampire god (self-proclaimed) and the other is a supposed vampire hunter. Interlude Wiz: Vampires; immortal, blood-thirsty killing machines who can command and make minions do their bidding. l 'Boomstick: Like Dio Brando the manipulative and violently domineering British-Time Stopping Vampire. Though Vampire Hunters are also blood-thirsty killing machines, and are sometimes Immortal, or are completely badass. ' Wiz: Like Sakuya Izayoi, the Chief Maid who serves Remilia Scarlet, a vampire and the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. '''Boomstick: Another similarity they share is their ability to stop time and their overjoy of the excessive of knives. He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle. Boomstick: But don't forget to watch the One Minute Melee<-----Right Here if you haven't already! Polls Who Do You Think Should Win? (Depending on the Results) Sakuya Izayoi Dio Brando TIME HAS STOPPED NO DECISION CAN BE MADE! Who Do You Think Will Win? Sakuya! DIIIIIOOOOOO! TIME HAS STOPPED NO DECISION CAN BE MADE! Sakuya Izayoi (NOTE: Sakuya may have some of her non-canon/unconfirmed qualities and traits since Creator of Touhou is too broad with Sakuya) (Cue Sakuya's theme) Wiz: Sakuya Izayoi is the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, serving her mistress, Remilia Scarlet. Even though her time-stopping power are well known over Gensokyo, her past is unknown to most. Boomstick: But the most accepted theory about her is that she used to be a vampire hunter. At the time, she wasn't strong enough to face with real vampire, so she had to train on weaker demons. When she finally decided to face one, she went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to try to slay the two sisters. Maybe she should have settled for a single vampire for her first time. Wiz: It... didn't worked as planned, and Sakuya was easily defeated. But, the girl's strange power were enough to keep her alive, as Remilia wanted those powers for herself. She sparred the girl's life, changed her name, giving her a completely different faith. The new maid was now know as Sakuya Izayoi. Boomstick: As a maid, Sakuya of course uses a lot of knives for attack. She has hundreds of them hidden somewhere in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. But if she ever runs out low, she can always go pick some up form the hidden storage room or reuses the one she just threw. Wiz: Her skills at knife throwing is unrivaled. She can pierce an apple on the top of a fairy's head form 36 meters into the air and throw then with enough force to knock her victim several feet away with a single knife. Boomstick: But her true OP power comes with her Time Stopping ability. ''' Wiz: But actually, we say since the start that she has a Time Stopping ability, but it goes well beyond that. She has complete control over time, as she can slow it down, accelerate it or even completely stop it a will and without clear limit. '''Boomstick: She can even reverse time itself! Wiz: Actually, no she cannot, reversing time is actually impossible, but she can somehow do something akin to it, by moving back thing from where they used to be. Boomstick: But still, Sakuya is very powerful with this ability. She can pretty much teleport at will, make knives appear everywhere at will -a whole butt load of them actually- and can even summon alternate version of herself form another timeline. Okay, what the heck that is actually pretty cool. Wiz: Her time power is so powerful she once managed to stop the night in Gensokyo! Boomstick: But even by herself, Sakuya's a beast in battle. She can fly and has the strength and durability to go against ghosts, celestials, onis and gods! Despite her small and fragile figure Sakuya shouldn't be one to mess with. Wiz: Her durability and speed are beyond human for some reasons, even though she is supposed to be a normal human. This has caused some person to believe that she is actually a lunarian. Boomstick: Well, moon alien or not, Sakuya is one metal maid. Dio Brando (NOTE: Dio will have both traits/weapons from Part 1 & 3) (Choose a theme! Or play both, YOU WEAKLING! THIS IS DIO'S WORLD NOW!) Wiz: Despite what most may think, Dio Brando is not your convential Vampire. He is more of his universe's vampire, a JoJo Vampire, one that can only be killed by Hamon (a breathing technique used for healing/fighting others & the undead) & the Sun but literally NOTHING ELSE WILL KILL HIM. Stake through the heart wouldn't work, a holy cross, silver knives, and holy water don't work either (the knives may sting a little but nothing more). Boomstick: The pain he receives is more likely to slow him down rather than make him agonize in, well pain. Even when he was split in half with a Hamon-infused Claymore he put his body back in one piece with no effort! Wiz: His regeneration is quite insane as evidenced with Straizo Boomstick: Another thing about there regeneration is that they can even recover from several close-ranged grenade explosions even after being turned into just a pile of meat and small exploded body parts. Wiz: Other abilities of his (JoJo) Vampirism is his Vaporizing Freeze, the ability to instantly freeze the air, bloodstreams and the body with a single touch. This can prove dangerous when in close range and over a long period of time as the blood in a victim's body will stop moving throughout the body and will literally freeze. Hypothermia and possible blood clotting would occur in the first few minutes when coming in-contact with this Vaporizing Freeze. Boomstick: But before that can happen, Dio usual tries to smash his victims into pieces. Wiz: This is evident in his battle with a unique Hamon user: Dire Boomstick: He can also fire his "SPACE RIPPER STINGY EYES!" Wiz: Which are basically laser eyes that can reach the outer atmosphere of Earth and cut through refined stone.' ' Boomstick: We are not making this up people! I mean personally, I always wanted a laser-eyed vampire but seriously? "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes?" come on Araki! Wiz: Dio can also do use other abilities thanks to his Vampirism. He can use Mind-Control/Hypnosis despite already being a successful manipulator, he can teleport and levitate in both Part 1 & 3 without the use of his Stand and can of course drink blood. Boomstick: But despite having vampire fangs, Dio only uses his fingers or his hands to suck blood from his victims and enemies. Talk about f**king useless teeth! Wiz: Dio's vampirism also gives him super-human strength strong enough to break a cobblestone wall with a split and wounded hand. And with enough force make a dead body kill and decapitate the body parts of several averagely-built men. Boomstick: Holy shit! With a freaking dead body? Your kidding! Wiz: Aside from his Vampire powers, Dio's most prominent and strongest power comes in the form Of his Stand, The World. Boomstick: The World's feats and traits can be linked to Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum as they are fairly similar. Wiz: This would reason that The World can break diamonds as well with a barrage of punches. This would also mean that The World is Faster-Than-Light or possibly even Massively-Faster-Than-Light. With The World, Dio can also stop time at will, and according to Stone Ocean; Star Platinum: The World's time stop is down right universal as it stopped the universe from resetting. This means that Dio's time stop affects the whole universe as well. There is a misconception of that he actually has to shout "The World!/ZA WARUDO!" to activate the time stop. Boomstick: However this can be proven false as he never shouted it out or even whispered it when encountering a back-stabbing Hol Horse and meeting Polnareff after he had defeated Dio's Right-Hand Man. Wiz: The reason for this is most likely to signify to the (manga) readers of a time stop and for simple dramatic effect. Dio can also "spam" the time stop, however he is often too arrogant and cocky and likes to toy with his opponents so he rarely does so. This is what mainly lead to his defeat at the hands of Jotaro. Boomstick: There is actually a limit to Dio's Time Stop of about 5 seconds, however if Dio were to drink the blood of a relatively strong person, an ample amount of people or a Joestar relative or descendant, his Time Stop can increase over time greatly. ''' Wiz: This has been dubbed as his "Empowered Mode". During this he had reached a mere eleven seconds before he could progress further as Jotaro had successfully killed Dio. If he had continued doing so, there is no way to tell how far his Time Stop would go. 'Boomstick: Though in Part 3, Dio accomplished two other feats; he had lifted an estimated over 10-21 tonne bulldozer over his head and made it explode with his ''ELBOWS ''and during his Empowered Mode he went head-on with ''STAR PLATINUM and barely used The World. He was also able to punch a stone tower to smithereens by himself in near bullet-like speed! Wiz: Dio's overall destructive power can devastate a small country and multiple cities/metropolitan areas with a force of more than two Mother-Of-All-Bomb! Boomstick: Well shit! It seems like we actually finish covering these two fighters, you now know what time it is! A DEATH BAAATTTTTLLLLEEE!!! Fight *Pre-Fight* Sakuya is getting some tea & knives (cuz maids do dat guyes in case u were wanderin) at the Scarlet Devil Mansion Then suddenly a DIO! popped out of nowhere and knocked over the tea and knives! Sakuya, being a maid, is pissed off at Dio for making here spill the knives and tea as well as a mess she'll have to clean up. Dio doesn't give a shit cause he's Dio, Sakuya is even more pissed off by this fact. Sakuya picks up the dropped knives and summons a few more knives surrounding Dio. Dio: "I'll admit, I like your use of knives..." *'FIGHT!*' (Battle Moosic: Option 1, Option 2or listen to their themes from the beginning of their analyses) Sakuya: "You bastard!" (All the knives are thrown) Dio easily dodges or repels most of them with simple flicks of the wrist and kicks Sakuya jumps in front of Dio and starts slashing several knives mid-air, Dio engages these knives with The World's fists. Dio: "I'm starting to like your style as well." Sakuya then jumps and proceeds to drop kick Dio several times. Sakuya does a last kick that pushes them away from each other at a relative distance. Dio is then struck by four hand-full of knives that send him flying out the Scarlet Devil Mansion window and unto the front gate. The knives Dio didn't punch or kick away managed to cut through Dio's skin, though only for him to quickly regenerate. Sakuya summons a whole circle of knives and aims them towards Dio, however, Dio is not in sight... Sakuya is looking around only for Dio to pop up from above catching Sakuya off-guard. Dio then sends a flurry of punches from The World (any flurry of punches will be referred to as MUDAs). However, Sakuya managed to make an Alternate version of her take the hit while she prepared her own flurry of knives ready to shoot at Dio who was pre-occupied with the Alternate. Dio notices this but it is soon proven too late as once again Sakuya managed to hit Dio with a f**k ton of knives. These knives also send Dio flying towards and then off the edge of a cliff Dio: "Not again!" (Dio had fallen off a cliff in Part 1: Phantom Blood) Sakuya then jumps off the cliff as well and while falling kicks Dio to send him falling faster and with more force. Sakuya does a flawless landing on the ground while Dio's body falls flat out on a car creating a shockwave. Sakuya begins to walk away, then suddenly... "THE WORLD!" appears in front of her and grabs her by the limbs. The World throws Sakuya in the air and punches her constantly around in the air like doing keep-ups with a soccer ball/European Football (best comparison I could come up with) The World then moves slightly elevated from Sakuya and begins to "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA~" the shit out of her. Dio finally appears again and begins to do a combo of upper-cuts, kicks and "MUDAs" from The World. Dio ends this combo by playing a game of Punching Volleyball with The World with Sakuya as the ball for about 12 seconds. The World then uppercut-grabs and throws Sakuya to Dio. Dio then stops her with a kick and carries her with this leg into an uppercut and then throws her repeatedly on the ground while trying to gouge out her eyes with his thumbs. It almost succeeded if not for Dio believing he had already won and walking away right after. This gives Sakuya the chance to surprise Dio with a combo of kicks and punches of her own, and to summon a horde of knives all over Dio! The knives all hit Dio, Sakuya then jumps up to Dio and slashes at him relentlessly causing both to somehow elevate higher and higher with each slash. Dio finally manages to dodge one last slash and attack Sakuya with The World, however she (like in the One Minute Melee) uses a shield and spots imprints of fists indicating and concluding that Dio indeed has some sort of spirit. The shield breaks from taking some diamond-shattering "MUDAs" and The World uppercuts Sakuya again and again and ends it with Dio grabbing Sakuya by the throat and draining her blood. Dio quickly lets go to an unconscious Sakuya and jumps away. Dio reappears to an awaken Sakuya with a "Steamroller!" and then hitting it until it had exploded, Dio himself delivering the "MUDAs". Dio smirks, but then he exclaims: "Impossible!" Sakuya is still alive and going strong to Dio's surprise! She had used her Stopwatch to escape in the last second! She quickly goes head-on with Dio, both countering each other with their own knives for about 24 seconds. Dio soon runs out whereas Sakuya has an infinite supply of knives and is still slashing and throwing them at him. Dio noticing this shouts: "THE WORLD! TIME IS FROZEN!" Dio then proceeds to pick up and aim all his knives at Sakuya, only for Sakuya herself to stop time! Sakuya: "Heh, surprised you aren't the only one who can stop time?" Dio: " *Tsk* I've been in this situation before!" They engage in a time manipulating (Sakuya's Time Stopwatch and Dio's The World) and knife throwing battle for at least a whole 3 minutes. Dio has enough and rushes up to Sakuya and begins to "MUDA" Sakuya without the use of The World, just with his bare fists! He then once again grabs Sakuya by the throat and begins to drain her blood. Sakuya quickly retaliates by cutting off Dio's arms and time resumes. Though Dio's arms simply put themselves back on with Dio smirking to Sakuya the whole time. Sakuya (noticing this): "The hell are you smirking for?" Dio: "You'll see...." Sakuya then in disbelief notices her throat and relative area around the throat/neck beginning to freeze up sealing up some of her veins and body in ice. Sakuya: "What!?" Once Sakuya nearly had been frozen, Dio uses The World to stop time another time and then prepares to fire his... Dio: "SPACE RIPPER STINGY EYES!" Dio's SRSEs manage to slice the frozen Sakuya, Dio then aims all of his knives at Sakuya once more and time resumes causing the knives to hit the frozen Sakuya. The World then pummels the frozen Sakuya, who is still alive, and The World stops time again! This time Dio jumps up into the air. Dio comes back down with another Steamroller! Dio once again proceeds to beat the steamroller until it explodes! Time resumes.... Dio: "WRRRRRRRRRRYYYY!" *K.O!* ' Dio wins...he is seen standing beside the frozen pieces of Sakuya.... Dio: " *Tsk, tsk* I liked your style, I'll give you some credit..." Dio cuts himself (wow much edge, so emo, crawling in my skin) and pours his blood onto the frozen pieces of Sakuya Dio: "It would be a shame to let you go..." '*FLASHBACK TO THE FUTURE!* Dio: "And that Sakuya Brando Jr. is how I met your mother." SB Jr: "Whoa, that was the best thing I've ever heard!" Dio: "I bet it was...know let me tell you the time Daddy got killed twice by the Joestars!" SB Jr: "Alright another bed-time story! I love your stories dad!" Dio: "And I love you, Sakuya Jr.! (Sakuya Izayoi walks in) And you too Sakuya Sr." and Sakuya (Izayoi) Brando Sr. and half-brother is Giorno Giovanna]] Results Wiz: Well that was....interesting... Boomstick: Wait, what! Why didn't she just stay dead? Wiz: Well Dio's blood can revive anything and anyone dead, he can also fuse living things too you know... Boomstick: Well whatever, just say how he won... Wiz: Admittingly, Sakuya was more than enough for Dio too handle, Sakuya even has better time manipulation and knife skills than Dio himself. Even Dio would know this, thus Dio being the strategist he is would understand that is advantage would be his sheer force of The World and his vampire skills. Boomstick: As stated in his analysis, The World is Faster-Than-Light or maybe even Massively Faster. But even FTL or Fast-As-Light would be enough to outmatch Sakuya's speed. Wiz: Even if Sakuya stopped time, it is still possible for The World to move through motionless time as both The World and Star Platinum have done so time and time again in their climatic battle. Boomstick: The World can also outmatch Star Platinum who broke through a whole set of human-sized diamond teeth at FTL speeds and easily beat Silver Chariot who out-sped a Stand that traveled through light (Star Platinum also beat Silver Chariot, The World could have also beat Star Platinum as well if not for Dio's cockiness). Wiz: Dio could also counter and knock away Kakyoin's Emerald Splash, a shotgun disperse attack made of pure energy in the form of emeralds which can almost move as fast as a single punch from Star Platinum. Boomstick: Even if any knives slashed and cut off any of Dio's body parts, Dio would have easily put back said body parts again. Wiz: As he did when he was bisected by a Hamon-Induced Claymore, so even if Sakuya's knives were filled with non-canon vampire slaying/harming capabilities it would be down right useless.' ' Boomstick: Especially if he had sucked out any blood, which would make him strong enough to go head-on with Star Platinum with out breaking any bones and destroy an entire castle side/stone tower and even have a longer time stop. Wiz: Dio's movements also appear to be FTL as well, this goes hand-in-hand with his supernatural senses that could hear even a heartbeat. Boomstick: Sakuya was just a flower in the night where Dio is The World. The Winner is Dio Brando. Trivia * A special episode done upon request from SaikouTouhou for Season 2: Dio's Spree * The creator of Touhou has stated that Sakuya was influenced by Dio Brando and other things in Touhou are also influenced by JoJo * According to Uncyclopedia, Sakuya is Dio's old flame-turned-rival: http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Dio_Brando#Sakuya_Izayoi Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Derpurple Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Touhou Project themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles